Autistic Deity
The Autistic Deities are an extremely powerful faction and race of gods hailing from the Outer Autismax. Ethereal entities primarily composed of conducted and solidified Autistic energy, the Autistic Deities and their various subspecies were all created by the Sublime Detrimentus, an immensely powerful tree resting at the heart of the Outer Autismax. The Autistic Deities have numerous subspecies each organized into their own specific caste, and each caste holds a special ability unique to their subspecies. The Deities operate on an iron-fisted, Orwellian hierarchy devoted to the well-being of the Sublime Detrimentus. The Deities do not serve the Detrimentus out of respect or zeal, however, and in fact they detest the existence and nature of the divine flora. However, the Sublime Detrimentus is the only thing keeping the Outer Autismax and the Autistic Deities alive, and so they are forced into an endless immortal coil where they must have the Outer Autismax regularly consume other universes in order to sustain the Detrimentus, their home, and themselves. Anatomy and Physiology An extremely amorphous species, Autistic Deities do not possess proper physical forms as a result of their Autistic physiology. Instead, they must create one from scratch, and are capable of changing this form whenever they please. On the offchance a Deity does not change their form within 69 Autismax years, their form will enter what is known as a form-lock, where their physical body will forever be unable to change or reform ever again. This is typically considered an inconvenience at most, though rare cases involving injuries, deaths, and numerous other accidents have occured as a result of this, however. Autistic Deities' lifeblood is Autistic energy, which is supplied by the Sublime Detrimentus. Most Deities will lose their connection to the Detrimentus if they leave the Autismax, and will thus die. There is no phsyical distinction that seperates each subspecies from each other; the only way to tell what subspecies is which is by identifying their ability. Each Autistic Deity subspecies carries a power which is unique to their subspecies, and theirs alone. Reproduction Each Autistic Deity was born from the Sublime Detrimentus, and as such carries an inseparable link of Autistic energy which binds both them and the Detrimentus together. Should this link ever be severed by exiting the Outer Autismax, the connected Deities will wither away and die. Deities are born in a location known as the Detrimentus Pit; a vast crevice near the Sublime Detrimentus where it's dreams take form. Each Deity is created from a subconscious dream the Sublime Detrimentus has during it's slumber. These dreams go through various "seasons", which determine the Deity's personality and underlying psychology. Due to the Orwellian government of the Outer Autismax, a perimeter fence was built around the Sublime Detrimentus, with several Conditioning Hatcheries dotted around the exterior of the walls. Automated drones (known as "PeePERs" and "GroPERs" respectively) patrol the interior of the perimeter, scanning for newborn Autistic Deities crawling out of the pits. Peepers locate the Deities and Gropers harvest them, bringing them to Hatcheries and locking them away in stasis. The stasis-locked Deities are then subjected to intense conditioning to force them to suit the Autismax's needs for a period of several months, and are "hatched" once they have been sufficiently re-conditioned. The new Deities are then shipped off to various cities and star systems to begin their life in Autistic Deity society. Psychology Autistic Deities are often pretentious and egotistical; one of the reasons they are so comfortable with feeding so many hapless universes to the Sublime Detrimentus on a regular basis is because they consider themselves the pinnacle of multiversal life, and all other life forms are expendable in comparison; Which is ironic considering they are Autistic entities, and are thus severely impaired. Scrungus is one of a select few who recognize the Autistic Deities as the impaired shitheads they are, and this was one of several reasons he defected from the Autismax. Subspecies * Carrier - The highest-ranking and most powerful subspecies. Capable of wielding and even weaponizing the very Autistic energy created by the Sublime Detrimentus itself, Carriers are by far the most powerful subspecies. Capable of destruction on a grand scale, the Carrier holds it's position in the caste through fear and respect. * Dreadnought - The psionic subspecies, Dreadnoughts exhibit powerful abilities including telepathy, mind influence, mindfraying, telekinesis, and mind control. Dreadnoughts were one of the few subspecies who could exit the Outer Autismax and enter other universe while maintaining their link to the Outer Autismax. They also possess great strength regardless of what their current form is. * Battleship - Capable of ramming through walls, Battleships are some of the strongest subspecies. They are also capable of firing destructive lasers from the fingernails of their middle fingers, and can materialize a hand from anywhere on their body if their current form lacks a hand in order to utilize the ability. * Cruiser - The Cruiser is easily identifiable by it's glowing nipples, which it often uses to blind opponents before moving in for the kill. Cruisers are highly agile, and are known for their quick wit and reflexes. Cruisers can also use their luminous nipples as searchlights in dark environments, and can move and point them independently of one another. Cruisers are also another subspecies capable of extradimensional travel. * Destroyer - Possessed of high durability and physical strength, Destroyers are capable of Kenshiro/Stand-style fisticuff barrages. Befitting their name, they are also capable of releasing the Autistic energy inside their body, creating a destructive shockwave of energy and blowing themselves up. * Frigate - Holding chlorokinetic powers, Frigates are capable of mutating ordinary plant life into muscular henchmen to do their bidding. * Corvette - Typical Corvettes do not possess controllable abilities, but instead have a passive ability that vastly extends their link to the Sublime Detrimentus, and can therefore explore outside the Outer Autismax, and this trait makes them vital to sustaining the Detrimentus. They can also create another link to the Detrimentus in whatever object or being they can lay their fingers on. Corvettes also exhibit surprising genetic flexibility, and can be subjected to extensive genetic modifications. * Patrol - Patrol-class Autistic Deities are widely considered useless outside of being used as cannon fodder and as a slave labor force. However, they are capable of releasing horrid Autistic screams that can shatter low-density objects within a 10-meter radius. observing a holding pen for Fast attack craft-class Autistic Deities.]] * Fast attack craft - Barely considered sentient creatures, Fast attack craft are wholly useless outside of being used as cannon fodder, manual labor, or expendable assistance. They are capable of shooting low-power bolts of Autistic energy, though their main claim to fame is their ability to reproduce rapidly via budding. They are the only Autistic Deity subspecies capable of reproduction without assistance from the Sublime Detrimentus. Technology Autistic Deity technology largely relies on Autistic energy, a magical and powerful form of energy produced by and derived from the Sublime Detrimentus. Autistic Deity technology is easily identifiable, as their technology often glows with the trademark red and purple hues provided by Autistic energy, and their construction philosophies make heavy use of simple panel lining, and generally follow a "shitty low-budget retro sci-fi" aesthetic. Conditioning Hatcheries Main article: Conditioning Hatcheries The Deities make heavy usage of Conditioning Hatcheries, facilities lined around the Detrimentus Perimeter. These Hatcheries are where newborn Autistic Deities are taken and locked in stasis, where they are re-conditioned over the course of several months to become obedient slaves to the Outer Autismax's government. They are then hatched and are shipped off to various star systems in the Outer Autismax to join Autistic Deity society. ER units Main article: Epileptic Reaper unit A staple of the military of the Outer Autismax, ER units ('E'pileptic 'R'eaper units) are automated drones which walk around on 3 long, stilt-like legs. ER units are commonly fielded to patrol in and around Autistic Deity cities, and are deployed en masse during uprisings, revolts, and external incursions, along with various Deity soldiers conscripted into the Divine Military of the Autismax. Despite the ubiquity of these constructs, ER units are little more than an extra supplement to the military force of the Outer Autismax. Various subtypes of the ER unit exist, including: * A55 - "SlappER" - The most common subclass, the SlappER has an insectoid chassis, and is equipped with a triumverate of class-3 DICK cannons ('D'ildonic 'I'nfrared 'C'oncentration 'K'er-blaster). The H0L3 "PeePER" unit is derived from the SlappER, and is virtually indistinguishable from the SlappER aside from only one primary weapon as opposed to three, and the purple glowing components as opposed to the SlappER's red components. * 4N4L - "ProbER" - An airborne unit, the ProbER serves as a scout unit for the Divine Military of the Autismax. It is equipped with a class-2 DICK cannon mounted on a turret on the construct's roof, and is one of the more fragile ER units. * D8L-PNTR4TR - "FistER" - A frontline unit of more humanoid posture and size, the FistER is a melee unit which specializes in getting up close and personal to it's targets, and sticking it's two claws up their various holes and fisting them into submission or until they die. This particular ER unit is especially popular when used as a riot control unit. * C4M - "DumpstER" - A support unit which is invaluable to large-scale ground operations, the DumpstER is equipped with a SEMEN ('S'TD-derived 'E'clectic 'M'ind 'E'roding 'N'eurotoxin) dispenser, using it to gas enemy invaders or particularly annoying crowds of rioting Autistic Deities. They are also capable of repairing other units via Autistic energy manipulation. PER units Main article: Preprocessing Existential Reaping unit Conditioning Hatcheries are supplied by vast armies of automated ER units, modified from their military role to better suit an agricultural harvesting role, becoming PER units ('P'reprocessing 'E'xistential 'R'eaping units). PER units roam and patrol around the interior of the Detrimentus Perimeter, scouting around aimlessly and perpetually for new Autistic Deities that have emerged from the Detrimentus pit to bring them to the Hatcheries. PER units are equipped with DAKKA ('D'ildonic 'A'nti-'K'''illing '''K'ewl-ass 'A'ctuator) stun blasters, should any newborn Deities attempt to flee from them. PER units fall under two main subclasses: * H0L3 - "PeePER" - A tall machine balanced on long, stilt-like legs, the PeePER is a modified version of an existing PER unit, the A55 "SlappER". The PeePER is not capable of harvesting newborn Deities, though it excels at weeding them out and alerting nearby GroPER units due to it's sophisticated sensor technology. * T1T - "GroPER" - A stout crab-like machine, the GroPER is equipped with two grasping claws and a stasis cage on it's back. Slower than it's taller PeePER cousin, the GroPER specializes in being called to locations by PeePER units in order to harvest any newborn Autistic Deities that have been discovered. It is also the PER unit responsible for delivering captured Deities to the Hatcheries. History Created by the Sublime Detrimentus in 69,807,110,911 BSEE, the Autistic Deities were created from the Detrimentus' subconscious desires, much like the Outer Autismax itself and everything in it. Rising from the pit of the then-extremely-small Detrimentus Pits, the Autistic Deities were at first a disorganized, barbaric species. Eventually organizing themselves into small tribes throughout the dimension, the Deities eventually grew to be a sprawling empire spanning their entire dimension. This came with a price however, and soon the Autistic Deities discovered that their dimension was becoming too small to support their ever-expanding empire, and was in fact shrinking, as the Sublime Detrimentus was aging, and was coming closer and closer to death each day. To compensate for this, the Carrier Lord Autistuous V established the Multiverse Scout Corps. to scour for expendable universes to feed to the Detrimentus, thereby preventing it's death, and reverting the shrinking of the Outer Autismax, thus allowing the Autistic Deity empire to expand further. The rule was established: Only two Deity subspecies would take part in the Corps.; the Corvettes, who would leave the dimension to look for universes, and the Carriers, who would personally feed the universes to the Sublime Detrimentus. The plan worked for billions upon billions of years, and the Autismax only grew stronger from that day forth. As time drew on, however, and new Carriers stepped into the omnipotent position of Carrier Lord, Autistuous LXIX began to grow impatient. 'How much longer must that disgusting tree be kept alive just for our sakes?', Autistuous wondered. Already quite racist against Dreadnought, Corvette, and Patrol-class Deities, Autistuous decided to wait for a prime opportunity to put an end to the three castes, and their subspecies. That opportunity came in the form of Scrungus. Sending a transmission on the forbidden comms channel of the Carrier Lords to Autistuous himself. The message was filled with nothing short of indignity, sexual deprivation, and profanity, and was considered an offense against the Carrier Lord. The Multiverse Scout Corps. was soon terminated, and an interdimensional manhunt began for the traitorous Corvette as the Carriers began feeding the Detrimentus every universe they could find, not just randomly selected ones.Category:Species Category:Factions Category:The Outer Autismax